(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector including:                a base intended to receive a plug, the plug being able to be plugged into the base along a longitudinal direction in a plugged position, in which the base and the plug define together an interstitial space, and        a contact member intended to radially extend in the interstitial space when the plug is in the plugged position, the contact member being able to ensure electric contact between the plug and the base.        
(2) Description of Related Art
In order to achieve good electric contact between the plug and the base, the use of a contact member consisting of a fabric of conductive wires positioned around the longitudinal direction, on the plug or else in a housing of the base, is known from document FR-A-2 816 453. The fabric defines a large number of contact points in the plugged position between the base and the plug.
Alternatively, the use of a contact member consisting of a spring including a large number of hexagonal turns wound around the longitudinal direction, the spring filling a housing of the base, is also for example known from document DE-A-38 29 486.
However, such contact members although ensuring good electric contact sometimes make the insertion of the plug into the base or the withdrawal of the plug from the base, mechanically difficult.
An object of the invention is to provide a set of connectors which is simpler to apply, while remaining simple to make.